Centralizers are used in the downhole drilling and completions industry for stabilizing components, maintaining concentricity or alignment, etc. One particular example involves using a centralizer during a window milling operation in order to guide the mill and to subsequently stabilize the mill as it is directed through the wall of an outer tubular in order to produce a deviated section of a borehole. This scenario is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,371 (Lynde et al.), which Patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entity. While such systems work sufficiently for their desired purposes, centralizers can interfere with subsequent operations, activities, production, etc., and physical removal of the centralizers, e.g., by fishing or intervention, can be difficult, costly, and time consuming. The industry is always desirous of alternatives in centralizer technology, particularly in designs that enable the centralizer to be selectively removed in order to facilitate subsequent operations.